Talk:First Tiberium War
I've decided to include as much of the GDI and Nod campaign Canon's as I could, but I don't remember everything that occurred. I'd love it if someone who actually has the game could help me with this article. Thanks. Sorry about the mess. Thanks for the help. :I have the game- I'll tidy it up a bit and add how Renegade fits in when I have some time. Snow93 12:01, 12 May 2006 (UTC) If you can try and stick in some of the Covert Operations missions also. I beleive they were just side stories along the way so your probaly free to put them anywhere in the story. --208.252.179.25 06:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Rewrite? I'll try and rewrite the article soon, as it's really biased towards GDI. :That's just because reality is biased towards GDI. --24.172.195.239 19:58, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::That sentence makes about as much sense as saying "Nod is teh eeeevul". Mikael Grizzly 21:48, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Stop with the serial deleting. I'm trying to help.(Assaulthead 21:59, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) I'll rewrite the bits that I have ingame experiance of, new to this game in order to make it more neutral. By this I mean I will remove references that are not solidly grounded in the game. Particularly this means generalising, which means assuming that just because the Nod player does something (kill a certain troublesome individual tribal leader) that Nod kills tribal leaders and warlords as a matter of policy. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 23:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Time Travel Anyone? I've been wondering...when DOES TW1 take place in? I've always thought it was from 1995 to 1998 (3 yrs) but this article says that it was from 1999 to 2002 (3 yrs). Thre must be a consensus on this because we can't have one article saying "this happened in 1996" while another says "THIS happened in 2001". Now I believe that it should be 1995 to 1998 because the Kane evolution gif states 1998, obviously the 1998 pic is from C&C Tib Dawn. Which means that Kane must of missed the memo about the war happening later OR he time traveled back a year (or three) in order to beat GDI (which he still failed at). Now I'm a strong believer in the 1995 to 1998 timeline. Changing the 1999 to 2002 "errors" would be immeserably easier (its just a few text and picture text changes here and there.) otherwise the person who made that awesome Kane evolution gif would be in the wrong. Also...the Criminal Dossier states that it was from 1995 to 1998. :BTW C&C came out in 1995 and LOL WIKIPEDIA STATES THAT IT IS SET IN 1995 (the game started in 1995 and ended in 1998 (3 yrs) by Wikipedia's thinking). Check all the sources for references in the Wikipedia article for C&C Tib Dawn, they all say 1995. -User:RepublicOfClones Wikipedia isn't the best C&C resource, not to mention that it doesn't make much sense. Tiberium hits, in a month Nod is a global superpower and immediately is at war with GDI... influence is gained slowly, not overnight. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:28, 19 June 2008 (UTC) I'd say that TD takes place from 1999 to 2002 for the simple fact that CnC was meant to be a near future game not unlike Generals. Real life technology mixed with scifi stuff just a few years away from development. actaeon 03:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Well it needs to be standardized to some timeline. Either 1995 to 1998 or 1999 to 2002, cause we need to make another Kane evolution gif (for the tw1 pic, it says 1998 (and we all know that pic is from DURING TW1)) if it is the latter timeline. :Just a funny note: GDI using the M113 APC is strange because the M113 is woefully obsolete by TW1 and there is a better APC out there (M2 Bradley). Not to mention that new weapons would render the old armour useless. I can only guess that GDI either put better armour on or people still used Dragon TOWs (which originated from GWW2) by TW1 (which gets wrong later because of the Renegade rocket launcher.) Noddies have M2 Bradley while GDI is stuck with old M113s. -User:RepublicOfClones It could be said that GDI uses some obsolete technology because they really only had second hand military technology at the start of the war since the G8 countries decided to keep their top of the line stuff at home in case GDI failed. Of course by war's end GDI had a mix of old and very very new stuff when the world realized how much GDI needed it to defeat Nod. actaeon 15:53, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Remember that it's all set in an alternative timeline in which WW2 never happened. This means that it is quite plausible that militery technology did not progress in the same fashion and to the same extent.Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 23:16, March 26, 2013 (UTC) If the Brotherhood was the sole producer of this product that everyone HAD to have, then it's quite possible they built up their influence very quickly. Just look at the huge profits amassed in the real world's oil markets during bubbles. What's to say that Tiberium showed up on Earth in early 1995, and by late 1995 Nod had amassed enough wealth to start military operations? (Since everybody is just making assumptions anyway). The way the story is set up, it sounds like Nod already had a significant amount of power in secret after the 1990 UN Black Ops disaster (since they had enough to plunge the USSR into war, who knows what else they were responsible for?), but tiberium just gave them the resources they needed to come out into the open and market their platform to a larger base. And as for how the mining techonolgy was developed so quickly...I think EA will be gracious enough to write in a plot hole for us in the next Tiberium Game. Is GDI and NOD separated satndalone armies or GDI and NOD are the ally and their army are mixed armies of countries like NATO and Warsaw Pact ? ok eu que todos estao tentando ajudar com o maior numero de informaçaoe cooretas possiveis...mais tenho uma observaçao a fazer pra pessoas que estao postando os artigos, por favor coloquem a data em que foi lançado cada jogo e suas respectivas espansoes, pois assim ficaria muito mais facil pras pessoas conhecerem a historia do Command e Conquer conforme seu lançamento!!! obrigado... Rewrite I'm extensively rewriting this article because it was inconsistant in it's coverage, messy and had a definate GDI bias. I intend to establish it so that it is split into two basic sections covering both campaigns, the Nod's campaign for Africa and the GDI's campaign for Europe. Everything happening after the conclusion of the game campaign goes in the Aftermath section. This should be in paragraphs in chronological order, things that are happening at the same time should be in the same paragraph. There are basic principles that I believe the article should follow. Neutral Language: We should use language which does not cast either side in a positive light or a negative light. For instance we do not describe the GDI as saintly upholders of their UN mandate Not writing speculations as fact: Conclusions derived from known in-game facts should not be stated as factual in the article unless they are completely self-evident. I've also deleted the political maps because there are rapid shifts in the alignments of different countries and it is unclear as to what time specifically the political map is referring to. It is fairly obvious to me for instance that during the European campaign Russia is neutral because the Nod invade Ukraine solely from the west while the GDI do not invade Nod countries from the east but from the north and west. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 13:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I've decided to remove the certainty that the Bailystok massacre is actually falsified. Afterall the player can apparantly avoid the Bailystok mission by choosing the Belarus path or the other Polish mission. And only if the player plays that mission is the massacre established definately false. There is no certainty that the commander other than the player that commanded the forces there didn't actually massacre the people afterall and Nod are actually then telling the truth. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 00:30, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I've deleted the bits referring to events after the stuff about Nick Parker because it does not seem to referenced in anything except GDI triumphalism and speculation. I don't think anyone actually knows from canonical sources what the fate of Nod Africa and the South African Temple was. I've also merged Effects and Aftermath into a single section as they essentially mean the same thing. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 16:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Quotation: " It is fairly obvious to me for instance that during the European campaign Russia is neutral because the Nod invade Ukraine solely from the west while the GDI do not invade Nod countries from the east but from the north and west." Well - the intro cutscene of the game itself shows Russia as GDI-aligned. More here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6906MLBkIsM So - I've restoring the map. Also - NONE of European countries' (that include Russian Federation) national armies were involved in the fighting. GDI acted as a permanent UN peacekeeping corps in their own right. That means that while Russia supported GDI politically\economically it didn't have to send it's troops to fight. None other European countries joined the war either. --Terran Ghost (talk) 20:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :We should reinclude the part when the ion cannon strikes on the Temple of Nod and supposedly "killed" Kane. It is the canon ending to Tiberian Dawn. - Privatejfx141 (talk) 20:59, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :I intend to include that bit once I get to it Privatjfx141. I'm kind of adding them all in as I play them. :None of the national armies of any of the nations were involved you say? Well that really doesn't make any sense. When Nod forces invaded neutral Ukraine, which actually took them three game-turns to pull off, who were the Nod forces fighting if not the national army of Ukraine as it remains neutral until conquered or GDI intervenes? And I'm supposed to believe that most governments will tolerate global armed groups running around fighting eachother on a global scale devestating their territory without getting involved! The into map you mention depicts a set of formal pre-war allegances, those countries whose governments are 'formerly' part of both organisations. As can be determined in-game, the actual countries that side with the respective factions do not conform to the aformentioned map, so it's incorrect to call it a map of the sides in the First Tiberium War. It's best placed at the beginning as 'breakdown of formal Nod/GDA allegances prior to the outbreak of the war. :Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 00:36, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Quotation: " And I'm supposed to believe that most governments will tolerate global armed groups running around fighting eachother on a global scale devestating their territory without getting involved!" Well, did you see Bundeswehr then in a mission in Germany, for example? German Army has enough might to be a trouble for Nod militia so that fighting could take years for them. Or why Kane aborted plans to attack Pentagon because not wanting United States to actually enter the war themselves? But there is probably another answer - the fighting could occur on relatively small scale, more like special ops, than full-out war like WW2 or Iran-Iraqi War of the real world. Also if you just remember that GDI were a formal peacekeeping body of the UN and that NO mission actually happened in Russia - why assume neutral stance countrary to the map shown. Our country could supply the GDI economically like providing the stocks of fuel and commodities without entering the war "in person" by sending Russian Armed Forces regular units, and provoking political fallout (there WERE Nod-aligned politicians and political parties GDI-aligned countries) --Terran Ghost (talk) 03:42, March 31, 2013 (UTC) The Bundeswehr are likely represented by the GDI forces in the German missions and yes the Nod forces are defeated by them, the only reason they have such a hard time is probably that neutral Denmark backstabs them and UN funding for GDI is cut. All the respective national forces fight under the command of GDI or Nod respectively unless they are counted as neutral on the game map. The game map shows those countries whose governments and armies are at the disposal of the respective organisations. A country whose government and army are staying out of it is counted as neutral. Now this does not actually mean that forces from Nod or GDI aren't actually present in said countries, it means that de-facto speaking the governments of those countries and their respective militaries are not under the control of either party. It is possible that neutral countries might provide other kinds of support, a semi-neutral position as it were and is quite possible that Russia HAD a semi-neutral position in favour of GDI, however it is also just as possible that Russia had a semi-neutral position in favour of Nod or equally it is actually supplying both sides. The GDI aren't in origin a peacekeeping body. Essentially they were originally a secret UN death-squad that was exposed during their failure to kill Saddam Hussain. Such an organisation would be illegal according to the real UN rules, the real UN is very touchy about regime change which is why they left Saddam Hussain in power and allowed him to masssacre his domestic enemies because they were only allowed to drive him out of Kuwait. But the Tiberium UN is a different beast. Instead of being created by a broad coaliton of differing countries that opposed Nazi Germany, it is created probably out of the old Leugue of Nations in opposition to the Soviet Union (Red Alert). Since basically the UN *is* NATO then it is far more imperialistic, interventionist and violent than the real UN is, hence GDI. Consider that rather than being disbanded, GDI is actually expanded after being exposed. Consider then the extent to which GDI's support may well be based upon fear. Because GDI might simply turn up and assassinate you the best way to sleep soundly in your beds is formally to support GDI. But Nod terrorists might also assasinate you as well. What this means is as both organisations grow in strength the safest thing for any government to do is sit on the fence. Consider the paucity on the map of actually neutral countries http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/First_Tiberium_War?file=Alliance_breakdown.jpg#GDI_Campaign_for_Europe. Yet 24% of the worlds Tiberium harvesting is owned by others in the intro, that is by countries not aligned to either GDI nor Nod. So it is clear enough that immediately before the war much of the world had left Nod and GDI and were actually neutral since that map does not really reflect the strategic situation in the game. Now together with the other strategic indications which point to Russian neutrality it seems likely that Russia was neutral and remained so throughout the whole war because it's power was such that neither side wished to risk it's entry on the other side. The map is still important however because neither faction actually accepted the neutrality of those members that had left their organisations. Both sides were thus given a casus belli to invade neutral countries in the others block for being enemy aligned and also within their own block for breaking their obligations. It is quite likely the whole war actually happened because as Nod terror negated GDI terror and vica versa so the only way both organisations could mantain their old influence over the countries within their own blocks was to go to war with eachother. Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 13:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Quotations: "It is possible that neutral countries might provide other kinds of support, a semi-neutral position as it were and is quite possible that Russia HAD a semi-neutral position in favour of GDI, however it is also just as possible that Russia had a semi-neutral position in favour of Nod or equally it is actually supplying both sides." The map simply shows Russia is pro-GDI. Proove your position with some canon materials or this remains ONLY your speculation. Quotations: "Since basically the UN *is* NATO then it is far more imperialistic, interventionist and violent than the real UN is, hence GDI No, UN was created to watch over BOTH Soviets and Allies. Renegade materials showing that Cold War (after GWW2) actually happened in Tiberium Universe (Red Alert universe had "hot" GWW3 instead) and Black Ops 9 (GDI predecessor) played a "key stabilizing role". Quotations: "But Nod terrorists might also assasinate you as wel" Then Russian Govt. would just nuke the bastards. We're not negotiating with terrorists. PS - I am a Russian and a pro-GDI. Nod are evil anti-human bastards, that deserve ONLY DEATH by gun. Death to Kane and all his followers, nuke their homes until nothing left but ashes! :)--Terran Ghost (talk) 14:17, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Update: http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gdi1.jpg Seemed to be that initial GDI offence in Estonia was from the GDI's base in Russia )) --Terran Ghost (talk) 15:14, March 31, 2013 (UTC)